When They Saved Her
by Namyari
Summary: Short stories of the Vongola Men saving Chrome from tricky situations. Ch1 : Hibari Kyouya Ch2 : Yamamoto Takeshi Ch3 : Sasagawa Ryoheï
1. Chapter 1 - Hibari Kyouya

AN : Hey everyone !  
This is just an idea I had a few months ago. I already have 5 chapters written and will update.  
I am sorry I didn't beta-ed them.  
Thank you for your time.

He was doing his night round in a dark part of Namimori, like he did every night. It was calm and he enjoyed the loneliness of the night. He walked around the corner of the street when his beloved Hibird flew to him, chirping loudly.

He quickly understood that he needed to follow his bird. He increased his pace. Whomever was disturbing the peace of his city needed to be punished. Finally he saw his bird flying above a group in a small alleyway. He frowned. He hated gatherings.

The yellow light of a nearby street lamp hit a small form, surrounded by the group of five men and he hissed when he recognized Dokuro. He knew the girl could handle herself but he would hate for her to be the source of trouble in his city.

He walked slowly towards the group, always in the shadow. She was punching the men fiercely but they punched her back, she was outnumbered. He knew she wouldn't use her flame against civilians but it all changed when one of them lit up a ring on his right hand. If these men knew about the flames and their powers, then she could use hers too. He smiled. These herbivores were no match to an omnivore like her. They maybe high schoolers, but they were powerful and trained.

He saw her lit her own indigo flame and he lost his smile. As her trident was materializing into her hand one of the men hit her hard on the head with a metal bar. She fell limply against the cold concrete.

His blood turned cold and he ran towards the disturbance. No one was allowed to hurt people in Namimori. No one hurt his Family - though if you asked him he'd deny ever thinking about them as such. The men didn't even have time to see him come.

One of them was them was ripping Dokuro's shirt open and he was the first to bite the dust. The four others took their defensive stance but were way too slow. The deadly cloud guardian took them out in barely thirty seconds. They laid unconscious in a pile on the ground and he had no remorse whatsoever as he stepped on them to reached the girl.

He took a quick look at her and didn't like what he saw. Blood was pouring from a gash on her head and another on her arm. He sighed as he ripped the bottom of his shirt and pressed it against her forehead. He tied it tightly and repeated his movement with her arm.

As much as he hated company, especially when the people around him were the loud Vongolas, he knew he couldn't let her bleed to death, it would disrupt Namimori's peace and he couldn't allow that.

He gathered the unconscious girl in his arms. Now that he was carrying her he stepped carefully around the bodies at his feet. He'd have to call Kusakabe to make sure he took care of everything. Her skin was cold and he managed to drape his jacket on her.

He walked the empty streets in silence. He could feel the Mist Guardian breathing peacefully in his arms. He thought that she looked much better like that. She didn't have those worry lines that were maring her face all the time, as if she was afraid something was going to happen to her. He frowned. She was just another omnivore, nothing to care about.

He reached Sawada's house in less than ten minutes, barely feeling the weight of the too-light girl in his arms. He didn't bother knocking and pushed the door with his foot. He hadn't had time to put his foot inside that a blade was pressed against his throat. He glanced on his left.

Yamamoto Takeshi was looking at him with a smile.

"Hey Hibari ! I'm sorry, I did not know it was you." He lowered the blade with a smile. In front of Hibari was Gokudera Hayato, his system CAI pointed in his direction. "Is that … Chrome ?" The Rain Guardian asked with a frown.

Hearing his words Gokudera took two long steps and looked at the form in the man's arms. The top of her head and her eye patch were showing above the prefect's jacket.

"What happened ?" Gokudera asked. His voice was low and threatening but Hibari knew he wasn't the one on the receiving end of this anger. Whoever touched one of the Guardian's hair was sure to end up in the hospital. The rest of the Family never let anything unpunished.

"I took care of them." Hibari said. Quickly, Yamamoto ushered him in the living room where he was able to put the girl carefully on the couch. Tsuna entered the room at the same time, looking shocked at seeing Hibari kneeling in front of his sofa.

"Hi… Hibari-san ! What are you doing here ?" He panicked.

"Some thugs attacked her. She defended herself well but they had flames too. They hit her head and she's been unconscious since." He glanced at her, noticing the blood sipping from the clothes he had tied around her head. "I took care of the scum." He added and stood.

Gokudera knelt before her as he was going to say she needed medical attention. He took off the clothe and grimaced at the large cut on her temple. It was bleeding profusely, she was going to need stitches, he was sure. He took off the jacket next and gasped.

"What the… ? Oi Hibari ! Did you do that ?" He turned angrily towards the other guardian as Yamamoto and Tsuna glanced above his head and frowned. Chrome's black shirt was wide open, revealing both her underwear and an impressive number of scars.

"Do you really think the thugs who attacked her had nothing in mind ?" The Cloud Guardian answered, raising one of his eyebrow as if Gokudera was stupid. He heard the three boys gulping loudly.

"Thank you for saving her, Hibari-san." Tsuna's voice was serious, he was clearly trying to stay out of his hyper mode and not rush to kick some loser's ass. No one touched their Family, and Chrome was Family. Hibary hummed his acknowledgement and sat on an armchair next to the couch to call Kusakabe.

"Oi, Yamamoto, I need the first Aid kit." Gokudera said as he used a tissu to try and clean Chrome wound. He had quickly closed her shirt back, hiding her pale skin. "I'm going to stitch her up." He looked at Tsuna, waiting for his approval.

The Vongola Decimo knew they should bring her to the Hospital but they also knew she hated these places and that they would ask to many questions about her scars. He nodded slowly, trusting his auto-proclaimed right-hand man.

Yamamoto came back a minute later with a white metal box and handed it to him. Hibari was watching them with attention. As much as he hated crowds he wanted to make sure they would be taking care of her wounds properly.

Tsuna walked away to call his Sun Guardian, wanting him to come to use his flames and help Chrome heal. The boxer said he would be there in no time. Lambo was sleeping upstairs and he realised they would all be reunited in the same place for the first time in weeks. Too bad it was under these circumstances.

Gokudera was finishing with the stitched on her head. He had been more cautious than ever, wanting to make sure she'd have a scar as small and discreet as possible. Next to him Yamamoto was cleaning the deep cut on her arm.

The heavy silence filling the room was broken by the Storm Guardian's deep sigh as he finally put the needle and thread down and wiped the sweat from his brows.

"Is she… Is she going to be alright ?" Tsuna asked, almost fearfully.

"These wounds should heal properly but she must have someone looking at her head properly. We need to make sure she doesn't have a concussion or something." He said as he sat back on his heels.

"I'm calling Shamal." Tsuna said as he walked away again.

The three Guardian kept silent, worried for their friend. Even Hibari refused to leave before he knew she'd be alright. The door opened loudly and Ryohei, trying not yell, explained that he had been extremely fast. The three had nodded and shown him Chrome. The tough Sun Guardian had gulped at the sight.

They all knew how strong Chrome really was. Even unconscious she was maintaining her illusionary organs after all. But as they saw her now and there, so pale and small on Tsuna's couch they could not help but worry and be filled with anger and a need for revenge.

Ryohei knelt next to her, just where Gokudera had been minutes before and poured her body with his flame. The yellow glow made her look a little more alive. The small scratch on her cheek almost disappear and they were relieve to witness the efficiency of the healing flame.

When Tsuna came back in the room he sat on a chair next to Chrome's head. Shamal was on his way, he'll make sure she'd be fine. They had grimaced -even Hibari- knowing too well Shamal's taste for young women. They had no other choice and they wouldn't let this perverted man alone with their friend.

The Doctor arrived quickly after and was worried when he was met with silence. He examined the girl, praising Gokudera for his handy work. He could feel the four murderous auras in his back and pitied the persons who would found themselves on their receiving ends.

He used a small device created by a Vongola technician a few years before after Tsuna got hurt and had been unable to go to the hospital. It allowed him to scan his patient's body to make sure everything was alright.

When the black and white image appeared on the screen he looked at it carefully and sighed with relief. No concussion, she should be fine once she wakes up.

Tsuna offered all of them a drink and they accepted. Hibari too, to their greatest surprise.

"So, tell me Hibari-san," Tsuna said, sipping his beer, "What did you do ?" His low tone didn't leave any doubt, he was talking about the scums that had hurt one of them.

"I bite them to death." He answered matter of factly, as if the Vongola Decimo was stupid to ask such a question. Tsuna rolled his eyes. Of course the Cloud Guardian had bite them to death, but he wanted to make sure they'd not walk nor eat anything solid for a few weeks at least. "I'm pretty sure they won't look like the picture on their ID anymore, not even after they heal." Gokudera nodded grimly, clearly satisfied with his answer, Ryohei said something about it being an extremely good idea and Yamamoto chuckled darkly. "You need a report ?" They zealous man asked.

"A report on a very banal accident ? Oh I don't think I'll need that." Tsuna smiled sweetly. "I'm pretty sure they just tripped and fell." His Guardians nodded and Shamal rolled his eyes. The doctor stood up.

"I'll be going. I'll come back in the morning, making sure she's alright. If she wakes up before I come back just call me." The five men nodded and he left.

Tsuna slumped a little more in his chair when the door closed behind him. He had rarely felt so tired and couldn't help but glance at the unconscious girl on his couch every five seconds.

"She's not going to go anywhere." Hibari said as he stood. "Call me if anything happens." And without so much as a goodbye he left the room through its window.

He walked in the calm empty street with a frown. It was nice and unbothered. Not a sound, not even a cat meowing somewhere.

He looked at his phone and saw that Kusakabe had answered him : he had cleaned the alleyway of its trash. The man had also send him the names but the five men were unknown to him. He decided to go back there anyway. He hoped to find clues about who these men were and why they had flames.

He had an excellent memory and remembered that the two flame users had used Rain flames. He just knew they had used its calming abilities to restrict Chrome. That was why she hadn't fought back faster. Those bastards knew what they were doing. He'd have to work on this case, making sure they hadn't made any more victims. He knew no one had been attacked in Namimori but he didn't know them and they might have used this sick trick in other places.

To his surprise Kusakabe was still there when he arrived. Even if the man wouldn't admit it he knew he was worried about the Mist Guardian. As the only girl in their small group she had grown on all of them. He would never say that he liked her but he recognized he didn't want to kill her as much now that Mukuro had left her mind.

She had joined them at Namimori middle school, then high school and she was going to graduate with all them. She had mourned her relationship with the Pineapple Head for months. Now, when the man visited them she almost barely noticed him. The Vongola Gear on her ears more than enough for her to prove that she could provide for her own illusionary organs.

The young woman she had become was powerful and as much as he hated to admit it - and he would never say it out loud - he was proud to train her. He had laughed at her when she'd asked and now he was proud to say that her stamina and physical strength had immensely increase.

She was able to hold her own in hand combat. Except when she was attacked by surprised, outnumbered and dozed in Rain Flame of course, but most omnivores couldn't do much in the same position. He was glad he had trained her as it was what alarmed him when he saw her. She was not fighting back as much as she should have. Who would have thought spending so much time in her company would become useful one day… Certainly not him.

He pretend not to see it but he did notice the small smile on Kusakabe's lips. The man knew.

"She'll be alright." He said and his right-hand man nodded. He wanted to rolled his eyes at the look of relief on his friend's face.

They searched for something, anything, but found nothing. They left the place after an hour.

When they went back to Tsunayoshi's house in the morning Chrome was still sleeping. He didn't expect to enter the living room to find the four men sleeping there too. The sound of his steps woke them up. They sat groggily, greeting him.

Kusakabe gave them all documents with the names, pictures and hospital rooms of the five men that has attacked their friend. He winced when he saw Chrome laying, unmoving, on the couch, fresh stitches on her forehead and arm. He felt sad, he liked the girl. She was always nice to him.

With all these informations in their possession the five men knew what they needed to do to the five scums. Determination shone in their eyes. They just wanted to wait for Shamal to come back and for Chrome to wake up. They just wanted to make sure she'd be fine. And then… Then Hell would break loose. They'd better learn how to eat with a straw.

AN : I really hope you've liked this as much as I loved writing it. The following chapters will be about Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryouhei.

Some of them may have more than one chapter though. I write as the ideas come to me.  
If you've noticed any mistake do not hesitate to tell me and I'll correct it, English is my second language.

I hope to see you soon,  
N.


	2. Chapter 2 - Yamamoto Takeshi

Summary : Chrome and Yamamoto got isolated during a mission. Things go south when their opponents begin to use firearms instead of flames.

AN :Dear reader,  
Hello and welcome back !  
As you can see, this chapter will be Yamamoto & Chrome (well mainly).

I hope you'll like it.

N.

Chrome was getting more and more tired, even he could see that. She was panting, leaning against the wall next to her to stay up right. To be honest, he was getting tired too.

A gunshot echoed in the large warehouse and he saw her slumping against the wall from the corner of his eye. _Shit._

As fast as he could he made his way to her, slashing two of their opponents on his way. She was still standing, her hand pressed against her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. No need to say it didn't work that well. Her trident was resting against the wall, by her side. In his ear piece he heard Gokudera asking if everyone was alright.

"Chrome's been shot." He sounded angry, even to his own ears.

"I'm good, don't worry." The Mist Guardian added quickly with a small smile sent his way.

He wanted to tell her she was not but decided to just glare at her. He poured some of his Rain Flame on his wound to try to slow the bleeding and lessen the pain. Then he turned back, shielding her, ready to fight.

She pushed him aside, clearly annoyed at his over protective behaviour.

"I can fight, Takeshi." Her voice was determined and he said nothing.

From the corner of his eyes he saw a man reloading his gun. He was pretty sure he was the one responsible for Chrome's wound. The next second he was on the him, his blade pressed against his throat, and it was over. Or so he thought.

Another gunshot and a bullet grazed his cheek, barely scratching him. He groaned, annoyed. Where was the sniper this time ? Another gunshot gave his position away but he was distracted by a yelp behind him.

Chrome would have to wait, he would be of no help with another man shooting at them from up there. Kojirou lifted him easily from the ground and he landed behind the man without a sound.

Still, he tried to shoot him twice, missing both times. Yamamoto smirked. He looked almost evil with this look on his face. This look he only gave his enemies, the people who hurt his Family, his friends.

With a flick of his wrist the man fell, dead, at his feet. Just to be sure he kicked the gun away and heard it hitting the far wall. Without another look at his victim he jumped down to the ground floor again.

He ran back to Chrome only to see her fight some man with an axe. The man was huge, nearly 2 meters if Yamamoto had to guess. Chrome and her 1,55m looked tiny. Out of all the Guardian she was the only one who never hit her growth spurt after they left school. They always teased her for that but no matter what she always made up for her short stature with her incredible strength and will to win any fight.

Today was no exception as she stood her ground defiantly, attacking her opponent before he could even blink. But today she had been shot. Twice he realised. He remembered the yelp behind him after the third gunshot and grinded his teeth. With a quick glance he saw the blood dripping from her shoulder, and now from her right thigh too. She faltered slightly, paler than she usually already was. He realised how heavily she was leaning on her trident.

Someone stopped him in his run with a long metal stick against his throat. Shit. Now was not the time. He was already pissed off and his opponent must have felt his murderous aura as he lost his smile.

A crash echoed behind him. From the corner of his eyes he saw Chrome's opponent laying fifteen meters away, his axe knocked out of his hand. His smile reappeared, even more feral.

The man before him threw the first blow and he sidestepped with ease. To his surprise this man wasn't a total failure as he successfully blocked Yamamoto's two first attacks. The third one, however, hit him hard and he fell lifelessly on the ground. Another crash behind him and he saw Chrome pressed against the wall, the man's axe centimeters away from her neck. She had blocked it with her trident and was pushing as hard as she could. Blood started to ooze more and more from her shoulder as she willed her muscles to push.

He was already running again. He hadn't realised how far he had gotten during his own fight. The man was towering over Chrome and he could barely see her from where he was. He knew he had to be fast. He could see his friend's legs from between the man's and they were trembling, blood pooling at her feet. He wondered how she was still standing.

The next second he was there. Chrome didn't even see him coming. One second the man was almost drooling from above her face and the next he gasp and his head rolled to the side, detached from the rest of his body. With a final push the axe fell with a clang somewhere on her right.

She stumbled and strong arms caught her before she could fall. She raised her head, a grateful smile on her lips. Yamamoto rarely looked that worried. She knew she must have been looking terrible, bleeding and bruised.

"Thanks, Takeshi." She sighed, her vision darkening.

Yamamoto didn't hesitate a second before slicing the man's head off of his shoulders. When the impressive body fell on the side he saw Chrome and how tired she looked. He caught her in his arms swiftly, righting her again against the wall.

When she smiled at him and thanked him he pushed a strand of hair that had escaped her tight bun behind her ear. As he did so her head lolled forwards and her knees gave out.

"Chrome ? Hey Chrome ?" Panic was evident in his voice.

"Oï Yamamoto ! What's wrong ? Are you two done yet ?" Gokudera's voice asked in his ear.

"She's unconscious. Two gun wounds." His voice was tight. "The warehouse is clean. We're leaving."

"I'm already at the van, Sasagawa is on his way back too. Be fast." He could hear Gokudera's worry in his voice too. The all hated it when one of them got hurt during a mission and they knew that gun wounds were the worst. They hated it when she was hurt. She didn't like their overprotectiveness, but they couldn't help it. She was the only girl in their dangerous world and they wanted her to be safe.

Yamamoto didn't answer. He put his katana back into its sheath. He slipped an arm behind Chrome's knees and lifted her in his arms, carefully. She weighted next to nothing really. He rested her head against his shoulder and watch how her trident disappeared into thin air.

He wanted to run outside, to reach everyone as soon as he could so they could take care of her but was too worried it would hurt her even more. He walked as fast as he could, making sure not to move her too much.

It took him less than thirty seconds to reach the outside. The sun was already setting and he made his way towards a plain white van. Gokudera ran to him, bandages in hands. He didn't say a word when he reached them. They were so used to working together that Yamamoto didn't need to stop for his friend to begin and wiped Chrome's face free from the blood.

Ryohei appeared too, his sun flame slowing the bleeding almost to a stop. They laid her on the floor of the van to make it easier for them to bandage her shoulder and leg. They opened her jacket, then her purple shirt. None of them blushed at the sight of her bra, not anymore, not after all those years spent together, living together and patching each other up.

Tsuna and Hibari came back at the same time when they were wrapping her shoulder as tight as they could. The Vongola Boss gasped and his strangled voice asked Yamamoto what had happened while the Cloud Guardian dropped to his knees to help the Storm Guardian in silence.

When they deemed it safe enough to move her again they all took place in the van. Ryohei was behind the wheel, Tsuna next to him. The three other men were on the back seats, Chrome, still unconscious, sitting on Yamamoto's laps and her legs stretched on the other two. Even Hibari hadn't objected.

After what had happened Yamamoto refused to leave her side and his friends had to physically restrain him to prevent him from going into the operation room of the Private Vongola Hospital.

He felt responsible for what happened. He had been there and she had been shot anyway. Twice. When she woke up it took Chrome two entire weeks to convince him he had nothing to be sorry about and that if he really wanted to help her get better he would just treat her the way he always had and maybe take her to the next baseball game he was going to watch..

The one long-lasting effect this mission had was that Yamamoto always insisted on going on missions with her every time he could and it annoyed Mukuro to no end, which amused Hibari greatly.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sasagawa Ryoheï

Chapter 3 : Sasagawa Ryoheï.

Summary : Where Chrome lives on her own and has a side job to pay the bills.  
On one hot summer day, Chrome faints. The boys decide to call Shamal to make sure she'll be fine. However, with such a perverted man, Ryoheï feels it is his responsibility to take care of the girl he considers his little sister.

AN : Hello, and welcome back !

I often thought about what would Shamal do with Chrome. His love for women is well-known and I felt like the Vongola Guardians would be very protective of her.  
Anyway, I hope you'll like it !

N.

Chrome had been living on her own for five months now. She could create her own organs and had even found a part-time job to help pay the bills.

Mukuro had asked her to come back to Kokuyo Land with them but she had refused. She would never admit it out loud but she was afraid he'd dump her again, and she knew she wouldn't be able to bear it. Freedom felt too good anyway.

This Friday morning she had woken up late and had rushed to the school. Running under the Sun was tiring and she was thankful she had been training to increase her stamina these last few months. Tsuna and Yamamoto had been worried but she had arrived just in time.

She hadn't had enough time to prepare a bento but assured her friends two chocolate bars were more than enough to calm her hunger. Yamamoto and Tsuna had given her part of their own bentos anyway.

After school, she left with Tsuna and Gokudera as Yamamoto had baseball practice.

The two boys had walked her to the small café where she worked and she promised them she'd come to Tsuna's place in the evening for their Weekly Family Night (something Reborn insisted they held every week as a bonding time).

Chrome liked her work and she really needed it to be independent. She was shy but the customers were usually very nice to her and even tipped her sometimes. It was also tiring, spending hours on her feet, running around to take and give orders, cleaning the tables, the glasses, and everything.

When her boss told her it was time for her to leave it was already 7:30 but the Sun was still high in the sky.

She sent a text message to Tsuna, telling him she was on her way. It was kind of a ritual now. The boys insisted she'd send them messages to warn them as a young girl walking alone in the street could be hazardous. Sure Hibari insisted he cleaned Namimori's streets, but better safe than sorry, no matter if she was very capable of handling thugs on her own.

At first, she had rolled her eyes at their overprotectiveness but she had to admit she liked it. It felt nice knowing people cared about herself. Someone other than Mukuro-sama. Her phone rang once as Tsuna wrote back to her, wishing her a safe walk. She smiled at his kindness.

She walked quickly through the small streets. She knew she had a twenty minutes walk and she already regretted not drinking one last glass of water before leaving the café.

She could feel the heat, heavy on her shoulders. She wiped the sweat off of her brows and pushed herself to walk even faster. Halfway through she began to feel weak. She had to stop for a moment, resting against a wall. From the corner of her eye, she could see someone coming so she flattened herself against the wall so they could walk past her. She closed her eyes for a second, the world beginning to tilt dangerously. Her ears were ringing and black spots appeared before her eyes. Weakly she tried to grab her phone. She wanted to text Tsuna not to worry, that she was going to be a bit late but that she'd be there soon enough.

She couldn't, though. She closed her eyes for what she thought was a second but didn't find it in her to reopen them and fell limply against the wall.

x_x

Ryohei was running late. And he was running. Tsuna and the others were already waiting for him but he had been training and hadn't seen the hours pass. As he rounded yet another corner he grinned widely as he recognized Chrome leaning against a wall. He knew she usually arrived last because of her job and was surprised to see her waiting in the street instead of walking to Tsuna's.

He saw her turning towards him as he neared her. He was ready to call for her extremely loud when she suddenly slided along the wall. He ran faster and successfully caught her before she hit the floor.

He turned her face towards him and frowned. He called her name a couple of times and shook her lightly, then more forcefully. He couldn't use his Sun Flame because they were in plain sight. He reached for his phone, typed a number and balanced it between his ear and his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Chrome's back and knees. He stood up slowly, making sure he held her tightly and that nothing had fallen on the floor.

As he began to walk Gokudera answered his phone.

"Oï, where are you ?" He growled.

"Gokudera, you need to call your friend, the Doctor. Shamal." The Sun Guardian ignored the question.

"What ? Why ? You hurt ? Someone punched you too hard ?" He heard the boy grunt into his ear.

"No, not for me. It's Chrome."

"What ?" That picked the Storm Guardian's interest.

"I think she's fainted, she seems unconscious. I am on my way to Tsuna's house with her."

"I'm calling Shamal."

"Thanks, Octopus-head. See you in a minute."

He heard Gokudera grumble at the nickname and hang up. As delicately as he could he pushed his phone from his shoulder to his chest and let it slide as slowly as it could until it rested against Chrome's stomach.

He ran as fast as he could with the unconscious girl in her arm, making sure she wouldn't fall. He felt her stir but didn't stop and kept running. It only lasted a second and soon she stopped moving again. He ran faster.

It took him less than five minutes to reach the place. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting for him in front of the door. He barely noticed Lambo who was playing in the grass and Hibari who was perched in the three and who eyed him suspiciously. It shocked them how small she looked into his arms.

Gokudera walked inside and Ryohei pushed past Tsuna who seemed rooted where he was standing. Yamamoto followed them quickly inside. He laid Chrome on the couch.

They were reassured to see that she was breathing normally and that her organs were still in place, but when her hand fell limply by her side they grimaced.

In the few months following his nomination as Vongola Neo Primo they had ended up in a fair few fights. They had been injured and worried about each other every time but they always pulled through. But right now they were not fighting and they had no idea why their friend was like that.

Yamamoto reached his hand to touch her forehead and frowned.

"She's burning."

"Well, it's really hot today..." Tsuna began but his friend's eyes told him it was more than just the day's temperature.

Gokudera had already disappeared and was back a minute later with a cold wet towel that he put on her forehead carefully.

The four of them sat in silence around the room, keeping an eye on her. From the corner of their eyes, they could see Hibari had stepped down from his tree and was now leaning against the wall of the house, discreetly glancing at them from time to time. Ryohei was hovering over her protectively in an older-brother way.

It took Shamal five more minutes to reach the house. Gokudera led him to the living room where he took a look at the four boys with a grimace. When his eyes fell on Chrome's form a small grin played on his lips.

He checked her pulse, her blood pressure and grabbed his stethoscope.

"Maybe you should leave me alone with her. I hate working with an audience." Shamal groaned.

"And leave your perverted ass alone with her ?" Gokudera asked. The other teenagers perked up at that and eyed Shamal warily. "Absolutely not."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The old man shrugged. He leaned forwards, effectively hiding Chrome's body from their eyes, and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Oï ! What do you think you're doing ?" Ryohei was next to him in a second, clutching the collar of hisshirt. He couldn't help but feel that she'd hate being unclothed in front of everyone by the old man. And he knew that upsetting her would upset his sister too, and he could bear to see Kyoko sad.

"It'll be easier for me to check on her without all of the fabric." Shamal said, his hands raised in front of him in an innocent gesture, but the smirk on his lips told another story.

"I'm sure you can do with it. And you will." Ryohei growled. The other teenagers had gathered around them.

"Yeah, you work very well even when I'm wearing a shirt." Gokudera said in a low voice, a stick of dynamite in his hand.

"Arf. I'll do it, kids, alright. Can you go back to … do your thing ? I'll manage from there." Shamal rolled his eyes, waving them off.

Tsuna was the first to back down. He went back to the armchair he had been sitting on. Hibari walked back to his corner. Yamamoto and Gokudera glanced at each other and glared at Shamal before joining Tsuna and sitting on the armrests of his chair.

To Shamal's annoyance Ryohei sat on the ground, right next to him. He shrugged, he had already unbuttoned the two first button and could clearly see the girl's cleavage. She didn't have much breast but he smiled anyway.

He pushed the cold metal of the stethoscope against her skin. He used it as a mean to push the fabric apart a little more and peek at her body. He smile grew wider when he realized he could see the dark purple bra she was wearing.

It didn't take long for Ryohei to notice what he was doing. The boy was towering over him and growled. When Shamal raised his head to see what was going on his cheek met the boxer's fist in a loud crack.

The next second five pissed off teenagers were hovering over him, ready to hit him one more time.

"What was that for ? I did nothing !" Shamal shouted, offended.

"You sick dirty old pervert." Ryohei grabbed his collar again. "You'd better leave this place right now before I make you bite the dust."

"I did nothing !" He turned his head to face Tsuna, his eyes wide. When the Vongola Neo Primo said nothing he turned to his student.

"Don't look at me like that old man. I trust this turf-top way more than I do you." At that, the doctor looked affronted. "And I noticed it too anyway. Ryohei has just been faster than me." He shrugged.

"You'd better leave my house." Tsuna's voice was low and his fists were clenched by his side.

Shamal didn't answer, he just nodded his head rapidly, eyeing the Rain Guardian who was holding his baseball bat and the Cloud Guardian who had his tonfas in hand. he wasn't particularly afraid of them, but he didn't fancy fighting against the Vongolas. He had a reputation after all.

Ryohei pushed him away and let go of his collar. Shamal stumbled. He bent to grab his briefcase and walked briskly towards the door. He turned one last time towards them before he left.

"Her blood pressure just dropped. Nothing alarming. She just needs to rest and eat proper meals and drink lots of water. I'm sure the heat was too much for her." And he closed the door behind himself.

The five boys stood awkwardly around the couch. When they looked at Chrome they blushed deeply at the sight of her cleavage and the top of her purple bra. Gokudera, who hated seeing the Tenth embarrassed, grabbed the fabric of her shirt and closed a button. His cheeks were burning as he grazed her pale skin and he prayed that she'd not wake up while he was doing it.

When they all sat back down in their places they promised that they'd never let Chrome, or any girl for that matter, alone with the perverted doctor.

Shamal, on the other side, promised himself he'd successfully look at the Mist Guardian's cute body. She was too cute for him to ever miss an opportunity.

Unknown to Chrome, a new fight began between them that day.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sawada Tsunayoshi

Summary : During a fight, Chrome and Tsuna are trapped in a roof.

AN : Hello dear reader !  
Welcome back.  
This one is very short but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless I hope you like it. X

N.

He didn't know how he had ended on the rooftop with Chrome and circled by no less than twenty heavily-armed men. Both of them were already exhausted and wounded. The burns on his arm and leg hurt like hell and the gash on her side seemed just as painful and bloody.

Their enemies had various weapons, from guns and bombs to swords and axes. Tsuna flew to the nearest men, those holding guns, and punched them, sending them flying against a wall. Behind him he could hear Chrome fighting too. He could feel her getting more and more tired too. He sent his own opponent flying right into hers and she flashed him a thankful smile before sending another attack to three men that came running. The large wave swept everything and everyone on its path, sending them over the barricade and down to the ground way down below.

More men arrived on the roof, circling them menacingly. They regrouped in the middle of the circle, back to back. She was breathing with difficulties and leant against her trident.

"I'm gonna get us out of here Chrome, I promise." He growled and he felt her straighten behind him.

"I know, Boss." The next second a thick purple barrier appeared all around them, separating them from the enemies. He was thankful as it seemed to deflect each and every attack sent their way

In a split second his decision was made.

"Everyone, evacuate the building. Gokudera, start operation Sunny Day."

"Tenth ? Are you sure ? Are you already out of the building ?" Gokudera asked. If his Boss was seriously asking him to blow up the whole place he had to make sure he wasn't inside anymore.

"I'm on the rooftop with Chrome, don't worry about us, I'll take care of us." He said as he prepared his X-Burner. Next to him Chrome had thickened her barrier to prevent the men from shooting them.

In his ear piece he could hear everyone stated their current location and Gokudera setting his bombs around the place. It took the rest of his Guardians 1 minute and 23 seconds to evacuate the small building. When Gokudera confirmed everyone was with him, except for Chrome and Tsuna himself, the Vongola Boss smirked.

"Gokudera, blow up this place." His voice was cold and left no place for arguments. "I'm taking us out of there." From the corner of his eyes he saw Chrome nodding at him.

"Right now, Tenth."

Tsuna turned to face Chrome.

"Ready ?" She nodded. He placed one of his arms around her waist and held tightly onto her. She sneaked on arm around his neck too. She smiled at him. Her right arm was still stretched behind her, her flame feeding the barrier. "You lift the barrier on my command. You reduced it to a simple shield around us, alright ?" She nodded again.

"Let the party begin." Gokudera chuckled in their ears and they heard a snort coming from Ryohei. It was quickly drowned out by the sound of the first explosion, and the twenty nine that followed.

"Now Chrome." Tsuna immediately saw the thick purple mist barrier disappear and a faint purple glow surrounded them. The next second they were flying high above the roof, Tsuna's left hand guiding them with his powerful flames while his other hand held Chrome against him. Their enemies looked startled. Some were looking at them, aiming their guns at them, their bullets easily deflected by Chrome's shield. Others had their wide eyes fixed on the flames that were licking the side of the building.

Soon the roof was shaking and it fell apart. Tsuna waited a second to make sure the building wouldn't burst before he slowly lowered them to the ground. When his feet touched the ground his left hand wrapped around Chrome too and he leaned forwards so she could touch the ground too. She smiled gratefully at him as she vanished the shield.

"Tenth !" Tsuna released her carefully and turned to his right-hand man only to have him patting his body carefully, checking each one of his wounds. "Are you alright ?"

"I'm just fine, Gokudera. Don't worry. Chrome ?" He was smiling at Gokudera to reassure him as the rest of his Family arrived. Still the Storm Guardian was looking at the burns with a grimace.

"I'm fine too, Boss." Her voice sounded weak even to his ears. He turned back to his Mist Guardian, an eyebrow raised. "It's true. I'm just a bit tired." She smiled again and rested her head against the shoulder of the Guardian that had taken his place next to her. Hibari. The men held their breaths but the Skylark said nothing.

"Well, I guess we should go." Tsuna said after a few seconds of bewilderment. They all nodded. Hibari wrapped an arm around Chrome to help her walk and Ryohei did the same thing with Yamamoto who was clearly limping too.

Without a word, the whole Vongola Family walked away from the ruins of the old warehouse, the flames illuminating their path.

AN : I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.

Thank you for your time.

N.


	5. Chapter 5 : Yamamoto Takeshi

**Summary : **Yamamoto promised Chrome they'd have some ice cream if he won this baseball match after all.

**AN : **Hello dear reader and welcome back !

I really wanted to write some baseball-related story for Chrome so here it is !  
I hope you'll like it.

N.

He could feel the small drop of sweat running down his forehead, then his cheek, his jaw, his neck and down his torso. He didn't wipe it, too afraid he'd lose his concentration. He couldn't afford taking this risk.

He readjusted his cap so it shielded him better against the burning sun. He breathed deeply, his eyes never leaving the other team's members and the ball. His bat ready to swing.

The ball left the hand of his opponent and he followed it, almost as if it moved in slow motion. He swung his bat at just the right moment and hit it hard, sending it so far it disappeared in the burning sun. But he didn't wait and look, instead he ran. He ran as fast as he could around the large pitch. His long legs carried him faster than ever. He ran the last part and looked above his shoulder. He could see the ball coming back, hurtling towards him. He pushed harder on his legs and threw himself forwards. He slided in the dirt, his white shirt turning brown, and onto the base. He looked up just as the ball landed in the glove of the boy standing above him.

His face broke into a grin. He didn't have time to stand up as he felt his teammates throwing themselves at him and crushing him under them. His laugh echoed through the pitch as the Captain of his team, Tobio, ruffled his hair.

When they finally stood up he grabbed the hand offered to him thankfully to help him up. Only then did he realize how loud the crowd was cheering. They had won, again, and where going to play in the Nationals very soon.

Hands slapped his back, people called his name, but he didn't really care. Despite his wide grin his eyes were searching the crowd with insistence. When he finally saw her, pressed against the fence, half squished by the crowd, smiling broadly at him, he ran again.

"Congratulation, Takeshi !" Chrome beamed at him.

"Thanks Chrome ! Thank you for coming today !" He reached for her, slipping his fingers through the wire fence and squeezed hers.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything ! You know how much I love watching you play !" She squeezed back.

It had already been three years since she had joined Namimori Middle School and she was now going to Namimori's High school with the rest of the Family. Yamamoto had insisted she need to learn the rules of baseball and they had played together for months. Now she was hooked and loved watching him play.

She felt her fingers being wrenched away from his as many someones pushed her away from him. She stumbled on her right, catching herself on the wire fence. When she raised her head Yamamoto's eyes had darken.

"Move, Dokuro." A girl snarled and she sighed.

"Yamamoto-san ! Don't lose your time with her." One of her friend smiled at him sweetly. "Would you like to come and have a drink with us ?" She batted her eyes at him but frowned when she realized he wasn't looking at her.

"No, I'm good." He said as he took a step on the side to be facing Chrome again. He had barely moved as the girls shoved Chrome away again and faced him with more forced smiles.

"Come on, just a drink ! It'll be fun, you'll see." The one at the front said as her friends tried to push Chrome away as discreetly as they could.

"I'll see you when you're ready, Takeshi." Chrome's voice called from behind them. The girls wiped around to face her but she was already gone. Takeshi sighed, annoyed.

"The nerves of this girl ! Calling by your first name as if you were close friends !" The one at the front huffed indignantly. "How dare she ?"

"Maybe it's because we're friends." He said, an eyebrow raised. He turned around without waiting for an answer and left quickly.

His teammates slapped his back again, one of them, Kei, jumped on his back, and he carried him back to the lockers, laughing loudly. He wanted to change fast as he knew Chrome was already waiting for him. He had promised her an ice cream if they won after all.

He took a quick shower, enjoying the post game atmosphere with his friends, recounting the game and its best moment.

"Oï Takeshi !" Kei called as he got out of the showers. "We're having pizzas at my place with the team and some friends, you in ?"

"Oh I'm sorry but I promised a friend to treat her to an ice cream if we won." He smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just bring her with you when you're done then !" He clapped his back and laughed. "Maybe today will be the day we'll finally meet the girl that makes our dear Takeshi's heart beat faster !" He announced loudly. Takeshi blushed as his teammates howled and cheered.

"She's not my girlfriend, Kei. Just a very good friend." He shook his head and dropped his towel. He grabbed his phone to check if he had any message.

"Yeah, yeah." Kei answered with a smug smirk.

He had received a message from Chrome. '_Waiting for you just outside the pitch. Don't worry, take your time.'_ He smiled and quickly pulled his shirt above his head.

It took him less than three minutes to get dresses in a light shirt and shorts and to tie his trainers. With his bag on his shoulder he walked to the door.

"Gentlemen, I'll see you later. Have fun !"

"We'll miss you Takeshi !"

"Come whenever you want and bring whoever you want !" His teammates called. With a smile he left the lockers room.

He walked to their usual spot, the place where she always waited for him after his games. When he didn't see her there he frowned. That was definitely unusual. Abnormal. He turned around and walked a little further. Maybe she had wanted to avoid the crazy girls from earlier.

When he didn't find her he tried to go back to the lockers, maybe she had been near them and he had missed her. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted her. _Where are you ? Can't find you…_ He kept it in his hand, waiting for a reply. It usually took her seconds to answer so when five minutes later she hadn't sent him anything he grew more worried.

He opened the lockers again. His teammates were surprised to see him but said nothing when they noticed his concerned look.

"Hey, have you seen a short girl, my age, with purple hair ? About that tall." He added, his hand just in front of his chest. "She's in my class."

"The one you talked too at the end of the game ?" Tooru asked, an eyebrow raised. When Yamamoto nodded he said, "Well she was waiting near the pitch when you first came here. I think someone came to talk to her and she moved a little bit, towards the parking lot I think." He hadn't even finish his sentence that Yamamoto had already thanked him and left the room again.

He checked his phone again as he ran towards the parking lot but she hadn't answered him yet. He rounded the corner of the other team's lockers and scanned the place. Most of the cars were already gone.

Finally he saw her in a corner;, surrounded by two boys he didn't know but were wearing their school's colours, and the group of fangirl that had talked to him at the end of the game. He frowned when he noticed how uncomfortable Chrome looked.

She was at ease with them now, she felt like she was part of their Family. However she was still uneasy around people she didn't know and crowds. Resolutely, he walked faster. As he neared the group he began to understand what they were saying and he didn't like it one bit.

"Who do you think you are ? Talking to Yamamoto-sama like that ?"

"You're no one to him, do not come near him ever again ?"

"If he talks to you, it's only because he is too nice to tell you off."

Yamamoto gritted his teeth. Chrome's self-confidence was still weak and he knew their words would hurt and mark her. He straightened, standing taller than everyone, even those two guys he didn't know, and reached the group. Chrome's face shone with relief when she saw him.

One of the girl was talking but he didn't care as he called out :

"Hey Chrome ! I've been searching for you ! You didn't answer your phone." He forced a smile and knew she just saw right through it, with her talent for illusions and shit.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi. I've been… busy." Her smile was as forced as his and he cringed.

"Yamamoto-san !" One of the girl beamed. She moved to stand in front of Chrome, hiding her completely from him.

"You played so well, Yamamoto-sempai !" Another squealed. He frowned.

"Thank you. Now, I'm sorry but I have things to do." His eyes were cold as he looked at them. He sidestepped the first girl and reached for Chrome. "Come on, Chrome. Let's get out of here."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers with her as he tugged her from behind the girl.

"Wait, Yamamoto-san !" On of the boys stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to come and have a drink with us ? I'm sure whatever plan you have with her can wait for a bit." The boy smiled brightly but the Rain Guardian could feel he was anxious.

"I'm sorry, I'd rather spend time with my friend. But have fun." He turned and walked away briskly, still holding tightly onto Chrome's hand. He didn't turn back when the girls called him.

They crossed the parking lot and found themselves back next to the lockers. Finally, Yamamoto stopped and breathed deeply. He turned to Chrome and blushed. He hadn't realized she had had to jog to keep up with him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to run." He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "I'm sorry for what happened just there."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, you weren't the one harassing me." She smiled, a real smile this time and he relaxed.

"So, what about that ice-cream ?" He couldn't help but chuckle when she beamed at him. "Chocolate and Caramel ?" He winked at her and she nodded.

"You know me so well, don't you ? Strawberry and pistacchio ?" He nodded too.

They were leaving when someone called them.

"Oï Takeshi !" Kei was leaving the lockers with the rest of the team. "I see you found your little friend." Chrome blushed. "Hello, Mylady. I'm Takeshi's teammate, you can call me Kei." He bowed at her and Yamamoto groaned.

"I'm Chrome." She said sheepishly, half-hidden behind him.

"We were leaving, I'll see you guys tomorrow for practice !" Yamamoto waved at them as he tugged Chrome away. He wanted to get as far as possible before his teammates began to make inappropriate comments.

He could already hear them laughing their asses off as one of them commented about how cute she was, too cute for a boy like him anyway. He grimaced. Chrome was like a sister to him, and he knew she considered him like a brother too. It would be so weird if they were to date each other…

When he glanced at her he saw how red her cheeks were and smiled. She _was_ cute, he mused.

Ten minutes later, they were finally sitting in front of their ice-creams, with smiles on their faces.

"Fangirls aren't easy to deal with, huh ?" She laughed at him and he grimaced.

"They're a pain really, but I have to deal with it. It goes with being an incredible athlete after all." He winked cockily and she burst out laughing. When she calmed down she said :

"It's true, you are an incredible athlete." She scooped some ice-cream from his cup and he gaped at her. "What ? I also love some strawberry ice-cream ?" She stuck out her tongue to him.

At this moment, Yamamoto felt grateful to have such nice and simple things to enjoy in life. Baseball. Friends. Ice-creams. The Vongolas. He closed his eyes for a second, hoping this moment would last forever.

AN : I really hope you've liked this as much as I loved writing it. The following chapters will be about Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryouhei.

Some of them may have more than one chapter though. I write as the ideas come to me.  
If you've noticed any mistake do not hesitate to tell me and I'll correct it, English is my second language.

I hope to see you soon,  
N.


	6. Chapter 6 : Gokudera Hayato

Summary: Chrome missed their weekly movie night and Tsuna is worried. Gokudera is the one who goes to check on her.

AN : Hello dear reader and welcome back !

This one was not planned, like at all. Another Gokudera OS was planned but I modified it and I think I'll post it on its own...  
Concerning the OS, I believe the Reborn characters will all grow very close to one another through the years and I wanted this aspect to show in my story. I hope you'll like it !  
N.

Gokudera huffed, his hands deep inside his pockets, as he walked to the tall apartment building.

Chrome had missed their weekly movie night and hadn't answered any of their texts and calls and Tsuna had been worried the whole night. He had asked him to go and check on her on his way home as he was the one living closest to her. So here he was, almost at her building, in a not so safe part of the city in the middle of the night.

He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes. He looked up at what he knew was her window. It was dark even though the blinds were open. He put out his cigarette and walked up the stairs, he hated elevators.

It barely took him four minutes to reach the fourth floor. He wasn't even breathless, now. Not after years of climbing these damn stairs when he always was the one charged to pick her up and walk her wherever they needed to go. She always told them she wasn't a kid and didn't need an escort but Tsuna insisted and the Tenth's words were law.

He knocked lightly on her door, not wanting to wake the entire building up. He waited a moment but no one answered him. He knocked again, this time with his ear pressed against the wood to try and hear any movement inside. Nothing.

He was ready to knock again when he thought he heard a groan. It was low but he was pretty sure he heard it. He fished his spare keys from his pocket, the one she had given him after realizing he was there quite often.

He waited a whole thirty seconds before he was sure he was hearing movement, then another twenty seconds before the lock clicked open.

The door open slightly and he could only see Chrome's face in the small gap. She hadn't even switched on the light.

"Hayato ?" Her voice was quiet and her eye not fully open. "What are you doing here at …" She turned around and sighed. "almost midnight ?"

"Tchk. You missed movie night and didn't answer your phone. Tsuna's been worried sick all night." He groaned and she winced. She opened the door a little more and leaned heavily against the doorframe.

Now that he could see her better he realized she was in her pajamas, which meant another oversized tee shirt that used to belong to one of the boys in the Family, maybe one of his. She looked exhausted and pale under the moonlight coming from her window. Her left arm seemed to be squeezing her stomach and the slight grimace and twitch of her lips gave away that she might be in pain.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep. You just woke me up." She rubbed her eye with her right hand and pushed her hair away from her face. "Wanna come in ? Drink something ?"

He wasn't particularly thirsty but he wanted to make sure she was alright.

"A glass of water would be nice." He said as he pushed past her. He waited for her to close the door and switch on the light.

When she did he followed her to the small kitchen where she gave him a glass and decided to boil some water too.

She looked even more sick now that he could see her clearly. Her hair looked dull and she was grimacing with each movement she made.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong ?" He asked, annoyed when she didn't acknowledge it.

"It's nothing, really." She sighed and leaned against the table, facing him. When he didn't look convinced she bit her lower lip and fiddled with the cup she had prepared. "Girls problems, Hayato." He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't recall you feeling this bad during your periods." He walked to her and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. She rolled her eye. "You don't have a fever." He took a step back and looked at her again.

"They're not always this bad but today's been harder than usually and I don't have any more painkillers." She shrugged. "It happens."

"Why didn't you call ? Someone would have gone and buy some you know ?" He raised an eyebrow and she huffed.

"I know, but I didn't want to worry any of you uselessly. It's nothing really." She turned her back to him as chose a tea bag and she poured the water into the cup.

"It's not nothing. Have you taken a look at you ? You look like Hell." He walked to her, standing right behind her. "You can barely stand and even that clueless baseball player could guess you're in pain." She huffed again. "He took her cup of tea from her hands and put it on the table behind him. "You go back to bed, I'm taking care of everything."

"What ?" She turned back to him so fast she stumbled and he caught her by the shoulders. "I'm _fine_ Hayato. It's already later, you should go back home." She tried to push him but she was tired and felt weak and he didn't bulge.

"No, you're not. Now stop whining and tell me which painkillers you use so I can buy some."

Chrome looked up at him, ready to tell him off again but even if he looked serious he couldn't hide the worry in his eyes. With a defeated sigh she gave him the name and relaxed when he smiled at her.

He slipped an arm behind her back and grabbed her mug before pushing her out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. He stopped when he realized the bed was made.

"I fell asleep on the couch. I didn't mean to sleep that much…" She said when she felt his eyes on her.

"Now you know how it feels to sleep on that thing." He grunted and she chuckled before whimpering and clutching her stomach.

"Yeah, it's not the most comfortable thing I've slept on." She admitted through gritted teeth. "I don't know how you can sleep on that so often and not feel like your back is broken."

He tsked again and led her to the bed. He put the cup on her cluttered bedside table and pushed the blankets so she could lay down.

"You stay here and wait for me, I shouldn't be long. Drink your tea while it's hot and don't move too much. Do you have a hot water bottle ?"

"I don't." She sighed and plopped onto the bed. She slipped her legs under the blankets and rested her back against the pillows. "Don't worry, I won't move and drink my tea and all that, _Dad_."

Gokudera choked at her words and she couldn't help but laugh, until she bent over, pressing a hand against her stomach with a grimace.

"You're so funny, huh ?" She smiled brightly at him in response. "Fine, I'm leaving you now, I should be back in about twenty minutes. Do not take a walk or stand at all and do not"

"Do not open your door to strangers, I _know_, Hayato." She chuckled. "And you still deny you're acting like a father, huh ?"

And it was true. Whenever one of them was sick, Gokudera was always there to take care of them. He blamed his proximity with Shamal and the medical environment as a kid.

"Whatever." He pushed his palm on her forehead so she would be lying down a bit more. He bent and grabbed the book that was open on the floor and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She leaned forwards and kissed his cheek as he was straightening up again. He tried to hide his blush but obviously couldn't. Chrome found it funny how, even after six years, he still blushed whenever she kissed his cheek.

He didn't close the bedroom door but she heard the click of her lock when he left her flat. Gokudera passed his hand on his face, feeling suddenly terribly tired.

He almost ran down the four floors before he grabbed his phone. He had to reassure Tsuna after all.

"Hayato ? Have you seen her ? Is she alright ?" Were the first words he heard. He was sure Tsuna had been waiting by his phone since he had left him thirty minutes before.

"She's fine Tsuna, she's just on her period and it's more painful than it usually is. She didn't come nor answer us because she fell asleep on her couch." He explained. "I tucked her into bed and I'm on my way to buy her some painkillers." He heard Tsuna sighing on the other side of the line

"Thank you, Hayato. Do you need us to come ?"

"Us ? Is the baseball freak still with you ?" He frowned. He was sure Yamamoto had left just after him.

"Yeah, he forgot his wallet and came back."

"Yo, Hayato !" He heard the boy call and huffed. "I'll come by tomorrow and bring her something to eat !"

"Yeah, good idea. I didn't think to check her pantry but I'm sure it's empty, it always is."

"Yes, it surely is." He heard him chuckle.

"I'll come too, I want to check on her." Tsuna said. "Please, take care of her while we're not there." Tsuna asked and he could hear how worried about his friend he was.

"You can always count on my, Tenth ! Huh… Tsuna !" He corrected himself. "I'll call you back later, have a good night."

"Thank you, have a good night too." Tsuna replied and he hung up. He was going to sleep on her damn couch, it couldn't be a good night.

It took him another two minutes before he reached the local late-night pharmacy and another three to buy what Chrome needed.

When he came back he heard her calling his name. When he entered her bedroom again he saw her reading on her bed, one leg above her blanket and the other under and her empty tea mug on the floor.

"You good here ?" He asked, putting the box of medicine on the bedside table.

"A bit better. The tea helped." She answered without taking her eye out of the book. She waited a minute, finishing her line, before looking up at him. She sat up against the pillows with a small grimace and smiled. "You're a lifesaver, you know that ?"

"Yeah, I know." He opened the box of pills and looked at it for a moment before popping the lid open. "How many ?'

'Just one." She marked her page and put her book down. "Let me just fetch a glass of water." She swung her legs out of the bed but he pushed her down.

"Let me. You don't move from here." He grunted and she rolled her eye again.

He filled a glass and heated the hot-water bottle he had bought her at the same time.

He brought the water and handed her a pill. She gulped it, then the liquid and sighed when she plopped back down on her pillows.

"Thank you, Hayato." She smiled. He tugged the blanket upward and slipped the hot-water bottle underneath, just next to her stomach. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "You didn't have to ! I'll pay you back." She frowned.

"It's okay, it's a gift." He shrugged and saw her shoulders sagged. He knew she was tight on money.

"Thank you." She blushed. She scooted towards the other side of her small bed. "Come on, you can spend the night here, it's late already."

"I'll take the couch." He scratched the back of his head. He couldn't deny that he was too tired to go back to his own flat and he had already spent so many nights here with her and sometimes the boys that he was comfortable.

"Pfff, don't be silly, Hayato. We've already shared a bed and I promise I won't move too much."

If, years ago, you had told him that he would share a bed with a girl, from time to time, and that this girl would _not _be his girlfriend, he wouldn't have believed you. However, the facts were there : in six years they had had time to organize sleepovers and training camps and share beds and mattresses. He didn't mind sleeping next to his friends.

He didn't hesitate long before taking his shoes, his trousers and his shirt off and taking his place next to her.

"Moreover, you know my couch isn't comfortable." She said with a smile and stirred next to him.

"True. I think it's the worst of all our couches, though Ryoheï is close second." He admitted as he laid down.

Chrome put her head on his shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist when he put his own arm around her shoulder.

He switched off the light and they didn't say anything for a whole minute.

"Hey, Hayato ?"

"Hum ?"

"Thank you again for coming tonight." She mumbled against his chest. He could hear how tired she was despite having slept all afternoon.

"You don't have to thank me for being your friend." He answered her, patting her hair lazily. "Next time you'll tell us." She didn't answer but he felt her nodding against him.

"Good night, Hayato."

"Good night, Chrome."

He felt her fall asleep the next minute and didn't wait long to follow her.

AN : I really hope you've liked this as much as I loved writing it. The following chapters will be about Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Ryouhei.

Some of them may have more than one chapter though. I write as the ideas come to me.  
If you've noticed any mistake do not hesitate to tell me and I'll correct it, English is my second language.

I hope to see you soon,  
N.


	7. Chapter 7 : Squalo and Belphegor

Summary :Chrome hates mafia receptions. And she hates when old mafiosi try to get into her pants.

AN : Hello, dear reader and welcome back !

Mafia receptions seem to be really boring but hey, I try to spice them up !

Anyway, is it really boring with the Vongolas and the Varia around ?

N.

Chrome hated these mafia receptions. She knew it was her duty to attend them as the Vongola Mist Guardian, and the only thing that made it easier for her was to see Hibari and Gokudera also sulking in their own corners of the large ballroom.

She tried to hide an upteenth sigh as she nodded at the man before her. She had been stuck with the Ceralli Sun Guardian for the last ten minutes and was getting more and more annoyed.

The fifty-or-so years-old man had spent all this time trying to convince her to go on a date with him -even though he never said it'd be a date, it was easy to understand- or had jocked about her ditching the Vongola to come and work with him. As if she'd ever leave her friends and her place as a Guardian to play secretary to an old man.

When she glanced above his shoulder again, Gokudera had disappeared. She secretly hoped he had seen her struggle and was on his way to save her. He was not. She saw him talking with Shamal near the bar.

She felt his hand on her shoulder trying to regain her attention and refrained from pushing him away. Instead she placated a polite smile on her face.

"You're a very charming woman, Miss Dokuro." The fifty-year old man said for the third time already. "Don Vongola is so lucky to have you in his ranks. If you ever get bored of those kids, you can always join us, me." He laughed, squeezing her shoulder a bit too tightly.

"I don't plan on leaving my Family, Sir." She repeated. Her smile was cold and her eye hard. "And we are not kids anymore." Indeed, they were not. She was to turn twenty-two in a few weeks and Lambo was already fifteen. Her eyes found him and she smiled softly as he chugged a glass of coke with I-Pin.

"You're right, you're a young Lady now !" She turned back to him. The man's grin never wavered. "And if you ever want to have a good time I could treat you to a nice dinner. I know this fine restaurant near our Manor in Sicilia."

She wanted to scoff but didn't answer, only nodding awkwardly. She knew how important their alliance with the Cerallis was but at the moment she wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. She closed her fists tightly at her sides and could feel a small flame lighting her ring.

She tried to take a step back, searching the crowd for a known face that could give her an excuse but everyone seemed so busy. Even Hibari was talking to someone, the Cavallone Boss if she had to guess from the hair colour. _Shit_.

A waiter passed and the Sun Guardian forced a glass into her hand. He insisted that he couldn't let such a beautiful woman get thirsty. She kept it but did not drink. If he noticed, he said nothing.

"You should come to the Estate, you know ?" He continued, ignoring how uncomfortable she was feeling, his hand heavy on her shoulder. "We have a wonderful private beach, you should come and enjoy the sea." His eyes were gleaming.

"I don't like the sea."

"Then this small restaurant, just by the beach. They have the best pasta you'll ever eat !" He turned around and slung his arm around her back. He led her towards one of the balconies. She tried to stop him but he only kept talking about how good the food was, blatantly ignoring her. "And I'll get you one of these ice creams ! _Gelato_." He winked at her.

He only stopped when they were standing onto the balcony. He was still smiling and she was standing still, stiff and mute. He didn't seem to care. He tried to trap her between his body and the railing but she didn't let him, instead his arm was still around her. She had her back to the door, ready to turn and get back into the crowd.

She had rarely felt so thankful for the huge crowd of mafiosi behind her. She knew the man wouldn't try anything stupid with so many dangerous and important people just a few feet from there. She hated gathering, not to the point of Kyouya, sure, but she was well aware it tend to pressure people to act properly.

"I need to leave you here, Sir. Someone's waiting for me." She sidestepped, his arm falling back at his side. She saw him frown for half a second.

"Wait, Mis Dokuro !" He grabbed her arm and forced a smile on his face. No luck for him, she could see right through it. Working with illusions she had mastered the art of reading people's intentions and thoughts. "You could at least dance with me. Just this once." He winked again and she almost groaned.

"I am going to have to refuse, Sir." She pried his fingers opened and off of her arm with difficulty.

"Come on, I just want to spend some time with a beautiful Lady."

"I'm not a Lady. I'm the Vongola Mist Guardian." She said coldly. She may have been wearing a pretty dress -only because Reborn had forced her to- but she was still a deadly weapon, more than capable to beat his ugly ass.

"Of course you are a Lady ! Being a Guardian does not prevent you from being one, you know." He insisted with a laugh. "I just want to enjoy a beautiful and powerful woman's company." He took a step towards her, standing too close for comfort. "I just want to make you happy. To make you feel good." He murmured the last part, his hand reaching out for her.

She took another step back before he could grab her again and her back hit something. Something hard. And hot. Someone ?

"Didn't you hear her ? She said no." The voice said from behind her back.

She didn't need to turn around to recognize it. Squalo. She smiled, relieved.

"Squalo-san ?" The man squealed. "It is an honor to see you in person !" He reach his hand, waiting for the swordsman to shake it. "I was just talking with Miss Dokuro. Fine young woman you've got there. I must admit I'm quite jealous !" He smiled again, albeit more nervously given the slightly tremble in his lips. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind lending her to us." He chuckled.

Squalo hadn't bothered talking a step back and felt Chrome tensing against him. He growled.

"She is not a tool that can be passed around."

"That's not what I meant !' He waved his hand in front of him, looking slightly panicked. "I just thought it would be nice to dance with a pretty woman and enjoy her company. Maybe treat her to dinner too." This time his chuckled sounded tensed and forced.

Squalo growled but ignored the man as he looked down to her with a frown. "You're needed, Chrome."

"I'm coming." She nodded, an easy smile finally finding its way on her face. She was going to say goodbye to the Ceralli Guardian when someone else talked.

"Hello Chrome-chan ! It's been a long time, hasn't it ?" Bel appeared from behind Squalo, with a huge grin. He grabbed Chrome hand and tugged her towards him, his arm slipping around her shoulders. "How is the Princess ?"

The man eyes widened. He had not expected for the Vongola Mist, a short and rather weak-looking young woman, to be on such a familiar basis with the members of the Varia. Seeing them standing over her like guard dogs, he did not think he wanted to try and bed her anymore. He realized he might have underestimate her strength. He thought he could handle young Vongolas, but if the Varia was added to the mix… It was too much, even for himself.

"Hum… I'll leave you to it, I guess. I spent a very nice time with you, Miss Dokuro and I look forwards for our next encounter." He muttered with a forced smile, but the three were already ignoring him.

"Bel, hello. I am fine, thank you." She breathed deeply. Bel was annoying as Hell but he was often there to get her out when she was stuck in boring or uncomfortable situations. Who would have thought she and Bel would get along nicely ? Definitely not her, but she was thankful for his thoughtfulness.

"Shishishi !" The Prince laughed gleefully. No one could see them but his eyes were fixed on the Sun Guardian. "You're right, old man !" The twenty-five years-old said, "We always spend a nice time with the Princess !" His fingers pressed against the flesh of her arm and she almost rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Bel."

The man nodded but said nothing. His smile looked more like a grimace now. Next to them, Squalo tsked.

"We need to go, Dokuro." He turned around, not willing to spend another minute on this shitty-looking balcony. She looked back at him. He used her surname, it meant nothing good.

"I follow you." He nodded and the three of them left. They walked in silence for a minute. Chrome followed the swordsman through the crowd with Bel's arm still around her. When they finally reached a quieter place she grazed the tall man's sleeve, attracting his attention. "Thank you, Squalo." She sighed.

"Tsk. Don't." He groaned. "You looked so uncomfortable it was painful just to watch." She groaned too. "And I know the man. I know he's tried to bed every woman in the mafia world. There's absolutely no way he'd have a Vongola." He sneered. "You're too good for him anyway."

So the man's behaviour was known, huh ? Chrome found it disgusting. She was going to thank him again but he Bel interrupted her.

"You may not have realized it, but as the only woman in our Family, you're priceless. Too many Families see in you their way to bind themselves to us. Offers to get your hand had been sent for years now." She shuddered at his words. Why had nobody told her about that before ?

"The CEDEF and Tsunayoshi do not even open them." Squalo added, glaring at Bel for having scared her. "You won't be sold for the Family's benefit. Your stupid Boss would never allow it. Neither would the other Guardians. Neither would I, nor the rest of the Varia." Bel nodded.

Chrome nodded slowly too. She knew he was right but she found the idea of men she didn't even know trying to buy her completely disgusting. She gulped and forced a smile on her lips.

"Anyway, thank you again, Squalo, Bel. I don't know how I would have gotten ridden of him without your help."

Bel patted her head and smiled.

"Actually, no one was waiting for you." She nodded. She had guessed it already. "Do you want to piss that Ceralli piece of shit off ? He cackled. Chrome didn't know what to expect but Squalo rolled his eyes and, strangely enough, it reassured her. "Let's dance together !"

He grabbed her hand and tugged her to the dance floor. She turned around, just in time to grin widely at Squalo. The small upwards tug of his lips told her he found it amusing too.

Quickly she followed Bel. From the corner of her eyes she saw the Ceralli man watching her with a frown and quickly turning away. Tsuna and Hayato were looking at her with wide eyes. She could see they were hesitating. Should they intervene and save her from the knives psycho ? Visibly, her smile and the wave of her hand she threw their way was enough to reassure them.

A new song had just began and Bel grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest with a grin.

"How many people can we make stare at us in disbelief ?" He asked with glee. "We're bound to attract every eyes on us. The Vongola Mist Guardian and the Varia Storm, what an odd pair, don't you think ?"

She chuckled and nodded. Who would have thought they'd get along so well, indeed ?

AN : Well, I hope you liked it ! Being the only girl in the Famlily I'm sure some creepy old men would try to tie the two Families through marriage. Yerk.

And I really wanted the Varia to appear in my OS too !

I hope to see you again soon.

N.


	8. Chapter 8 : Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera

Summary : For Chrome to live, Nagi had to die. But what would happen if Nagi's life came crashing back into Chrome's ?

AN : Hello, dear reader !

Welcome back to this series. I love when the Guardians work together to help one of them so... Here is a new story !

Enjoy !

N.

Chrome was walking behind Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera. She had planned to go back to her small flat, do her homework, eat something and go to bed, just like she always did. However, Tsuna had insisted that she should come over to Yamamoto's place with them.

The boys wanted to do their homework together and since she was in their class now, Tsuna and Yamamoto had wanted her to come too. Gokudera had glared at her but had said nothing. He knew that, no matter what he was thinking, she was part of the Family.

They were talking about one of their assignment and she was listening distractedly with a small smile. Tsuna had told her he liked it when she smiled because it was such a rare occurrence.

That's when she saw it.

The second her eye landed on the poster she froze. Her smile fell. She couldn't believe it. She felt her throat tightened, and she couldn't breathe anymore. She couldn't move either. She could only stare at the image glaring at her.

She heard someone call her name but it felt as if it was so far away. She didn't hear anything anymore, only a dull buzz in her ears.

When someone stepped in front of her, and the poster was replaced by Yamamoto's concerned face, she jumped. She gasped, gulping air as if she had been drowning seconds before.

The three boys were hovering over her with worried looks on their faces, even Gokudera looked like he cared.

"Chrome ? Are you alright ?" Tsuna's voice suddenly seemed too loud. His hand on her shoulder also startled her. She searched her friends's faces for a moment.

"I… Sorry, I got… distracted." She shook her head. Her voice was low and quiet and her eyes unfocused she saw them frown at her. "I'm sorry, I need to go."

Yamamoto straightened and moved slightly to the side and she felt her breath hitch in her throat again. She tried to look away but couldn't.

"Chrome, what's wrong ?" The tall boy asked her. This time he put both of his hands on her shoulders and slightly turned her towards him so she wouldn't leave. It seemed as if her eyes couldn't look away, though.

The teen turned around and searched for what could have provoked such a reaction from his short friend. There was nothing… A group of teen eating ice cream, a taxi which was parked a few feet away and a poster for a movie which premiere would be in Namimori three days later.

The actress on the poster looked familiar though. He frowned. Mi… Minami ? Ojiro Minami or something, he believed. Still, it looked familiar for another reason but he could see why. He turned back to her.

"What is it, woman ?" Gokudera growled and Chrome almost took a step back.

"I'm sorry… I just…" She finally looked away from the poster and tried to push Yamamoto's hand away. "I need to go home." She looked down at her feet. "Can you let go of me, please ?" Her voice was so quiet even Gokudera didn't know what to say.

Sure, Chrome was never a loud person, but she sounded so distressed and helpless… Pleading. It was weird and alarming, something that shocked the three boys out of their unsure state as it wasn't something she often did. They didn't understand why she didn't want to spend the afternoon with them anymore. Yamamoto moved quickly. He slipped his arm behind her back and pushed forwards so they resumed walking. Gokudera and Tsuna took place on each side of her. She wouldn't be going home alone.

They walked quickly for less than ten minutes before finally reaching Yamamoto's home. Chrome hadn't try to run away and the three boys felt a little reassured. The baseball player led them to the empty living room, his father being working in the restaurant downstairs. He left them for a minute or so and came back with a few drinks for each of them.

Chrome was surprised when he placed a fresh glass of mango juice right under her nose. He may have noticed it was her favourite, just like she knew his was apple juice. She smiled thankfully at him. His warm grin always made her feel better but today… It might not be enough.

When he finally settled on his chair in front of her they all fell silent. She fiddled with her glass for a moment, not looking at them.

"Chrome, what happened just there ?" Tsuna, who was sitting next to her, reached for her hand. "Are you alright ?"

"I just… I'm sorry." She looked down and shook her head, her hair hiding her face for an instant. "I was just… surprise I guess."

"Is it about the poster ?" They all turned towards Gokudera. "What ? You didn't notice ? Tsk." He rolled his eyes. "She looked terribly uncomfortable looking at it. That's what happened, right ?" He asked her, leaning above the table.

"You're right." She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. There was no point hiding this from them anyway. "There's a lot of thing you don't know about me." She admitted.

They looked at her strangely. They had grown closer these past few months but her life from "before" was still a mystery to them.

"I had a life before becoming Chrome Dokuro." She said, playing with the mist ring around her finger. They all knew it, but they didn't even know her previous name. "I used to be Nagi. Ojiro Nagi. I died at age thirteen after losing some internal organs in an accident." They all knew that part of her life already. They nodded. "I could have been saved, but the woman I called my mother refused to donate some of her organs and prefered leaving me to die. Even though she had no idea I could hear her, she went as far as to say that it would be better for everyone that way. For her but also for me."

She wasn't sure if the three boys around her were breathing anymore. Tsuna's eyes were so wide she feared they would pop out of their socket. Yamamoto's face was red and angry, an expression she had never seen on him before. His fists were tight too. Gokudera had mechanically laid a few sticks of dynamite on the table in front of him and was playing with a match, ready to light them up. She breathed deeply and continued.

"This woman... My mother, her name was Ojiro Minami." She could pinpoint the exact moment it clicked in their heads.

"You mean… the actress ?" Gokudera growled, his eyes dark. She nodded.

"She doesn't know I'm alive. Nagi died." She groaned and pressed her palms against her eyes for a second. "She can't know I'm still alive." She looked at them, her eye wide. "She'll want me back, it would be such great publicity for her. "The great actress, reunited with her long-lost daughter." … I can't go back to that life I had before." She breathed deeply and lowered her head, her fingers traded through her hair, pulling at it roughly. "I just can't. _You're_ my Family. I've never been as happy as I am now." Her voice wavered.

"Chrome… We won't let her take you back. I swear." Tsuna said forcefully, using his Mafia Boss Voice. "You said it yourself, we're Family, right ?" He took her hand, carefully, and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. She closed her eye.

She wanted to believe him. Wanted to know he was right and that she was part of their Family. But she _knew_. She knew the second her mother would know she was alive, she wouldn't have a second of peace anymore.

"Say, Chrome," Yamamoto called softly and she opened her eye again to face him. "What was your life back then ?" What was it like that she didn't want to go back to ? Could it be that awful ?

"I've never known my father, and my mother was rarely at home. I had nannies and nurses and I was so _alone_." Her voice broke and she breathed shakily. "I didn't have friends, I had to take dance lessons and lessons to learn English and French and Chinese. I couldn't go out of the house, not even in the garden. I was never on my own and yet, I couldn't feel more alone. She ignored me, mostly, and when she needed me it was for publicity. She'd dress me up and force me to put makeup on and parade me anywhere and I was not allowed to say a word. She was afraid I'd embarrass her."

She wasn't looking at them anymore but was fixing a point just above Gokudera's shoulder. She was surprise she wasn't crying.

"Chrome, I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Tsuna's other hand found hers and squeezed her fingers.

"If she knows I'm alive she'll want me back. I can't lose my new life, my Family. _You_." Her eye met theirs and they gulped at the fear they saw in it. "I can't be her toy anymore. Something she'll use and then throw away when she doesn't need it anymore." She squeezed Tsuna's fingers too.

"She won't know then. She never will." Yamamoto stood up and looked at her with determination. "I guess she'll be there for the premiere, let's say she'll arrive the day before the premiere and leave the day after…" He looked thoughtful for an instant. "Three days, it's doable. You just have to stay at home or not walk anywhere she might go."

"That's true ! We have class on Friday, but on Saturday and Sunday you can just stay at home, right ?" Tsuna smiled brightly.

She took an instant to think about it. Indeed, she could just stay locked up in her flat, it'd make everything easier. Then, her mind went to Ken and Chikusa whom she had promised to go and see on Saturday afternoon and Haru who wanted her to come to that new place that was said to sell the best cakes in town. She also wanted to go to the library to try and study in a better environment than her small and dark flat.

"I … I had plans." She looked down, conflicted.

"Maybe you could change them ? Ask the people you were supposed to spend time with if you could do whatever you had planned, next week ?" Tsuna grimaced.

"I guess I could." She sighed defeatedly. "I'm sure they'll understand. As for the library, I guess I'm just going to go there on Thursday and grab the books I'll need then."

"We'll come and work with you, if you want." Tsuna kept smiling and it was reassuring.

"Yeah ! We could spend the weekend with you, you know !" Yamamoto's grin was back full force and almost blinded her.

She thought about it for an instant.

"You can even spend the weekend here ! My father won't object and it'll be funnier than staying alone, don't you think ?" His grin was bright and he was leaning above the table so much she was waiting for him so lay on it. "Tsuna and Gokudera could come visit too !"

"Tchk." The smoke bomber rolled his eyes. "Don't you have baseball this weekend ?"

"Nope !" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "Our coach is sick so he won't be back until next week."

"That could work !" Tsuna squealed excitingly. And Yamamoto's so tall he can hide you from view if need be !" He winked.

Chrome looked lost. They hadn't asked her what she thought about it and were already making plans on spending the weekend together. She couldn't quite wrap her head around that.

"I… I don't know." She murmured and three heads turned to face her as one. "I don't know if I can, Yamamoto. I don't want to intrude." She wriggled her hands on her laps, uneasily. She hated feeling like a burden for her friends.

"You won't, I assure you. My father works most of the time and is barely there. And I didn't have any plans yet, anyway."

"Would you rather spend the weekend at your place, Chrome ?" Tsuna asked her.

Did she ? She didn't like the prospect of spending her entire weekend alone one bit, but she couldn't help but feel like staying there would be too much.

"No, I…" She frowned, not sure of how she should say what was on her mind.

"You don't have to answer right now, you know." Yamamoto reached for her and patted her shoulder with a smile. "You still have an entire week before you decide after all."

It was true. She sighed deeply. Tsuna nodded next to him and Gokudera just shrugged when her eye met his.

It was true. She didn't have to make a decision at the moment.

She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. She felt thankful for having such mindful friends, something she'd never thought she'd have barely a year before.

AN : Aaaaaannnd ... Here it is ! I really hope you liked it.

I really wanted to write about Chrome's mother and the impact she has/had on Nagi's and Chrome's lives.

If you want to read about something, tell me.

See you soon for the next chapter.

N.


	9. Chapter 9 : Lambo

Summary : Chrome is stuck with an old and creepy man during a mafia reception.

AN : Hello again, dear reader !

I'm glad to see you're back !

I wanted to write about Lambo so soooo much. I find him so cute. I might write about him again soon, because I feel he, and Chrome could do so many things together.

Enjoy this chapter !

N.

Chrome was tired. Exhausted. Here she was, at a mafia convention with her whole Family, forced to listen to people she didn't know, nor cared about, talk about mafia-related matters. Sure, it was interesting, but she was too tired to care.

She looked again at the man talking to her. He had been talking for at least five minutes non-stop and she was growing more and more annoyed by the second.

The man wasn't looking at her like a fellow mafioso but like a woman he wanted to seduce. He was already the third that night who tried to flirt with her. Too bad she wasn't interested. At all. At first he had tried to convince her an alliance between their Families would be interesting. She was young but not dumb. She wasn't even eighteen yet, and he couldn't be younger than forty. She almost wanted to vomit.

She had already batted his hand away from her arm, hand and shoulder five times. She fidgeted again, uncomfortable.

She glanced around her for the tenth time but couldn't see anyone from her Family. She thought she saw Gokudera's head somewhere in the crowd but he looked busy. She heard the man calling her "Chrome-chan" and turned back to him.

"Would you like to dance ?" He grinned and she tried not to grimace.

"No, I don't. I don't dance." She lied, remembering the dance lessons Reborn had forced them all to take so they could act like proper mafiosi during these kinds of receptions.

"But I'm sure you're a wonderful dancer." He snatched her hand and pulled her towards the dancefloor. "And I love this song." He turned to face her, still walking. "Don't worry, you'll just have to follow me."

She pushed on her legs and tried to free her hand. She stopped in the middle of the crowd.

"I won't dance." She repeated louder.

She felt some people turning their heads to look at her and blushed. She hated the attention.

"I see, you're too shy ! No problem then, let me get you another drink." He smiled brightly and slipped a hand behind her back to lead her to the bar. She walked faster so he wouldn't touch her.

She grabbed a glass from a passing tray and swallowed three large gulps. Maybe if she got drunk he wouldn't be so boring and annoying. She knew it wouldn't work but if she never tried…

She faced him again but wasn't listening to him. She could see both Tsuna and Yamamoto from where she was but the two of them were surrounded by a dozen people. _Shit_.

"You know what ?" The man asked her and she focused on him again.

"Hum ?"

"You would make such a cute wife, Chrome-chan." She almost choked on her drink. The man, whom she didn't even know the name of, grinned. She saw his hand coming her way before she felt his touch and sidestepped it.

"Ahahah ! Chrome-nee would be the worst wife ever ! She can't cook to save her life !" She heard someone snicker behind her. On any other circumstance she would have been pissed, but right now she could hug the little cow.

"Young Vongola !" The man coughed, visibly embarrassed someone from her Family had heard him. "I didn't see you coming."

"Ahah ! You're trying to flirt with her but you're rubbish." The kid laughed. "Don't you think, Chrome-nee ?" He grabbed her hand and tugged on it. She smiled at him.

"Lambo, honey, what are you doing here alone ?" She didn't have to bend forwards anymore to ruffled his hair.

"I'm _bored_." He sighed dramatically. "Why don't you spend time with me ?" He winked at her behind his bangs and her smile widened.

"I'm sorry, but I believe my brother needs me." She said as she turned to face him. "I'm sure you understand how important Family is."

"Oh, of course. But I really thought we could… huh…"

"Maybe next time !" She interrupted. Lambo grinned widely at him and pulled Chrome away. He almost ran, with her on his heels.

"Ahaha ! Have you seen his face ? I thought he was going to cry !" Lambo giggled and Chrome herself couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her red lips.

"Thank you, Lambo. I've been stuck with him for nearly ten minutes already and he couldn't get a hint." She sighed and bent to kiss his cheek but he evaded her, pointing at her lipstick with a grimace.

"You seemed really uncomfortable and I've been listening to him for a few minutes and he was _so_ annoying ! I had to save you, right ?" He winked and hugged her.

"You're the best, Lambo. Tomorrow, we'll get some ice creams." His eyes lit up and she plunged her hand into the pocket of her trousers. "Here. Grape, your favourite." She gave him the candy and he put it in his mouth the next second.

"You're really are the best, Chrome-nee." His lips were slightly tainted purple and his fingers were sticky but she let him give her another hug and kiss her cheek. How could she say no when he had saved her from boredom ?

AN : Well, well, well ! I hope you liked it.

I can't wait to keep writing about Lambo and Chrome and just everyone, really...

I've written a story about the dance lessons mentioned in the story and have to beta it before I post it ... Soon I hope !

Thank you for being here.

N.


	10. Chapter 10 : Belphegor

Summary : During a reception, Belphegor can't help but notice how strangely Chrome is acting and he just needs to know what is wrong.

AN : Hello dear reader ! And welcome back.

I don't know why but I really believe that Chrome and Bel can be very good friends. I just needed to write about them.

I hope you'll like it.

N.

The Prince had been looking at Chrome for almost ten minutes now and couldn't help but frown. And he didn't like frowning, it gave people wrinkles. Even if he didn't really care because no one would see them under his bangs, he didn't want to be wrinkled at twenty years-old.

She seemed… strange. He hadn't had a better word to describe her at the moment. She was sitting straight, unmoving and her eye wandering around her. She had even flinched when one of these Vongola brats had brushed against her shoulder. They hadn't even noticed. It was almost painful to watch.

He was tempted to walk to her to ask her how she was feeling and what was wrong, but it would be being nice and Bel didn't do nice.

So he kept watching her. His eyes never leaving her from the other side of the room for almost ten entire minutes. And he tried to understand, to find a clue about what was going on with her.

She shivered again when Lussuria brushed past her. It moved her hair back a little and his frown deepened when it revealed a deep purple mark on the pale skin of her neck. The bruise on the nape of her neck was hidden by her long hair. It looked new and fresh and painful when the fabric of her collar rubbed against it at each breath she took.

It was a sight he didn't like. At all. And with everyone acting the way they always did, he was positive no one knew about it or they'd be fussing over her like mother hens.

He stood up lazily and walked to her, as casually as he could. He stayed in her field of vision so as not to startle her. When he reached her, he forced his usual smirk on his lips.

"Shishishi. A princess shouldn't stay alone during a party." He took another step towards her and she tensed. Without missing a beat he took a step back and leaned against the table behind him, showing nothing. When she didn't answer in her usual playful tone, he continued. "Wanna go out and get some fresh air for a moment ? I can't breathe Levi's alcoholic scent anymore." He sighed and glanced at the man who was drinking his fifth glass of the night.

She hummed in response but didn't move. He inched closer to her and reach for her hand with his. He left it in the air in front of her, leaving her the choice to take it or not.

He suppressed a sigh of relief when her fingers closed tightly around his hand and he pulled lightly to help her up.

Her sleeve slightly rode up her arm and he noticed another bruise on her wrist. He said nothing, acting as if he hadn't noticed, and plastered a smile on his lips, trying to get her to feel less tense.

He led her through the crowd and to the nearest empty balcony. He didn't miss the frown on Squalo's face when their eyes met but he didn't let anything show. He knew the shark wouldn't leave them alone if he knew anything was wrong.

No one tried to stop her from following him, people knew the Vongola Mist and the Varia Storm were good friends. It had been a surprise, though, but now their infamous duo was well-known in the mafia world.

Without a word, he opened the door to the balcony and let her walk out of the room before him. She stayed in the middle of the balcony, instead of leaning against the barricade like she usually did. Her back was straight and not completely turned to Bel. She seemed to be searching, checking her surroundings for escape routes. Not that she wasn't supposed to do that, being part of a Mafia Family and all that, but tonight the party was held in one of the Vongola Manors and he knew she already knew the place like the back of her hand.

Bel didn't close the door all the way, feeling it would get her even more uncomfortable. He took his placed in front of her, his back against the barricade so he could see her without block her way out.

He noticed how she fidgeted when he didn't talk and how unusual it was. When she didn't ask him what they were doing there he opened his mouth :

"What's wrong Princess ?" He knew she was going to argue and stopped her with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I know you well, Chrome. And in the six years I've known you, I've never seen you feeling so uncomfortable in a meeting. You usually act as if you own the place and ignore everyone not worthy of your attention." She looked down but didn't answer. "And look at you now. You're scared, I can see it. The others may be stupid and blind but I'm not."

"I… I don't"

"Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about." He sounded angry and she flinched. The last time she had flinched because of him she had been fourteen. Dammit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice." He apologized. He wanted to reach for her hand so bad but was afraid of the reaction she'd have.

She shook her head as if to say that he didn't need to apologize but kept averting his eyes.

"Listen, Chrome." He breathed deeply. "If you don't want me to I won't say anything to anyone. But seeing you like that really makes me mad. Would you tell me what happened ?" He looked at her and added, for good measure, "Please ?", which was strange, because Bel never said "Please". He ordered and got everything he wanted the next second.

Chrome was so shocked that she finally looked at him. He tentatively took a step towards her and breathed in relief when she didn't back away from him. He stopped two steps away but knew that if he wanted, he would be able to raise his hand and touch her shoulder.

"I'm just worried for you." He sighed dramatically. "And you know just how much I hate worrying about other people." He winked and the corner of her mouth rose slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bel. I didn't mean for you to worry about me." Her voice was soft and he almost had trouble hearing her above the loud music coming from the reception.

"Don't apologize." He wave and her shoulders sagged. "I've just noticed a few things and got worried." She pulled on her sleeves again and he pointed at them. "That for example." She grimaced.

"I… encountered an ill-intentioned person not long ago." She sighed and shook her head. He cocked his head to the side, a sign he was listening, and waited for her to continue. "He attacked me." She shrugged as if it was a daily occurence. Which it almost was if he had to be honest. "He took me by surprise and almost knocked me out instantly. I'm pretty lucky I don't have a head trauma or something." She groaned. She couldn't see it but he had raised his eyebrow in surprise. She was hiding the state she was in well. Too well.

"Didn't your loud Sun check on you ?" He asked, annoyed she'd stay in this condition.

"I didn't tell them I have been assaulted." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. She looked like her thirteen years-old self again. However, he didn't comment. "With the reception and everything they had so many things to think about." She shrugged again.

"Who was it ?" His voice was cold. "Which Family ?" Her eye was wide. He cracked his knuckles and she gulped.

"It's okay, really." She groaned. She definitely didn't need the drama.

"No, it's not. No one hurts a friend of mine without me avenging them." He was fuming.

"He was not part of the mafia, Bel." She finally admitted. "Just a normal man."

"A normal man who attacked a young woman." Bel was really trying not to sound too angry but it was difficult. "Why did he assault you ?"

She looked at him as if he was dumb. And, even if deep down he knew the reason, he really wished he had been dumb.

"Oh yes, Bel. Why would a creepy old man assault a young woman in a dark alley in the middle of the night, huh ?" The blond paled and gulped. He was a killer and maybe a little bit of a madman, but he'd never do _that_. None of them, Varia nor Vongola, would. Their Code of Honor wouldn't let them.

"Did… Did he… ?" He couldn't force himself to finish the sentence. He wondered if Chrome would be mad if he threw up right now.

"He…" She rubbed her wrists and frowned. "He did not. But, it was close enough." She admitted with a grimace. "He was a civilian so I couldn't use my flames against him. I struggled a bit before I could escape." She said quietly.

"How close ?" His voice was dark and deeper than usual and if she had been able to see his eyes she would have been surprised by the amount of rage they held. When she didn't answer, he repeated. "How close, Chrome ?"

"Close enough so that I won't be able to wear that dress again." He growled and she added quickly. "He ripped it, Bel. Completely." She rubbed her eye tiredly but still didn't move from her place in front of him.

"Did he touch you ?" His closed his fists tightly so as not to reach for his knives.

"Do I really need to answer ?" She groaned but when he didn't react she bit her lower lip. "Yes, he did. I wouldn't have these bruises if he hadn't."

He knew that, obviously he did. But he had needed to hear her say it. It fueled his anger even more.

"I'm gonna"

"You're not going to do anything, Bel !" Chrome interrupted him quickly. "It's not that important. I don't really fancy people knowing that the Mist Guardian of one of the most powerful Families was unable to defend herself from a common scum." She pulled on her sleeves again. "And I don't want the boys to worry. It's nothing really. I kicked him hard enough to make sure he won't be assaulting anyone again anytime soon." This time a small smile pulled at her lips.

Bel also forced a smile on his face.

"Being assaulted does not make you weak." This time he didn't hesitate before crossing the few feet separating them. He was relieved when she didn't back away from him when he engulfed her in a hug. He wouldn't ever admit it but he liked hugging her. She was one of the rare people shorter than him after all and it always felt like he could protect her from the world.

They didn't move for a few minutes and it felt good, knowing she wasn't going anywhere.

When she pulled away, she had a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, for always listening to me, Bel. I know how much you prefer talking about yourself." She chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm always there for you, Princess. Life with the Vongolas would be so sad without a nice Princess to light it up !" His huge smile was back and he could feel Chrome sigh in relief.

"Let's go back to the party, Prince Bel. I already feel better, just having talked to you."

She let him grab her hand and lead her back into the room full of people. He was determinate not to leave her side a single second, all night long. He'd be there for her, should she need anything.

Obviously, he said nothing to her, but he would make sure the man who had attacked her would pay. He also knew he couldn't do it on his own and would need some help to find him. He wouldn't tell anyone the details though.

He hated the Vongola brats but he knew he would need their access to the security cameras throughout the city. With Squalo's help and, if he could convince him -which he knew he could as it was about Chrome's wellbeing- Gokudera, he'd make sure the attacker would not be able to walk for at least an entire year.

AN : I admit it, I see Bel acting like a bog Bro towards her, but I find it so cute... Maybe I'll write about the two of them going on a mission together ? Would you like it ?

Thank you for your time !  
N.


End file.
